Accidently in Love
by Ghostwriter626
Summary: Sorry here it is again it got deleted...Anyway So what adventures will the little sister of one of our biggest WWE superstars go through? Here she meets friends and possibly love. rated for possible content and safety
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay guys so this is my first story in a real long time and im kinda rusty so please be nice┘lol uh that▓s about it┘oh and the story starts in February of this year. It will slowly get up to current time and so on and so on┘Also I have people in here who aren▓t on the show anymore┘but its my story and this is how I wrote it┘.Happy Reading!!!!

AN 2: Okay I obviously don▓t own the WWE or any of its characters, otherwise I would be rich by now┘also the character Kelley Orton is MINE!!!!!

AN 3: Oh and the outfit she is wearing in the beginning fyi for those of you who have seen Sweet Home Alabama looks like the one Melanie is wearing when she first goes back home.

It was Monday the 19th of February and tonight Raw was being held at the Scott Trade Center in St Louis, Missouri. A young girl who looks to be about 18 is walking through the hallways of the Arena. She has medium brown hair with caramel colored highlights. She is wearing a long sleeved black top that came slightly off her shoulders, a white knee length skirt with black designs in it, and a pair of black knee length boots. She is pulling her suitcase behind her while carrying her white Louis Vuitton handbag. The sound of ⌠Stronger■ by Kanye West filled the empty hallway. She stopped and pulled out her cell phone.

Young Girl: Hey

Caller:┘┘..

Young Girl: I know I know. My flight got delayed and then there was traffic getting here but Im here now

Caller:┘┘..

Young Girl: Yeah Yeah I know. I will drop my stuff off in the locker-room and I will come and see you oh dear sweet brother of mine.

She closes her phone and puts back in her purse. She continues to walk along the hallway a little bit more until she gets to a door that reads Brooke and Kelley in black writing against a pink sign. She goes in and sets her suitcase down on one of the tables. She takes a look around and notices that Brooke▓s stuff is already here and that she must be wandering around the building somewhere, maybe working out, talking to her brother Nick, who knows. She puts her purse on top of her suitcase and takes her cellphone back out and leaves the room. She continues to walk down the hallway, responding to a text message she received and accidently bumps into someone. She looks up into set of familiar brown eyes and smiles. They both go and take a seat in a couple of chairs against the wall.

Nick: Hey Kelley

Kelley: Hey Nick, what▓s up?

Nick: Oh not much just got done talking to Cody Rhodes about our match later tonight.

Kelley: I see, who you guys going against again?

Nick: Its uh Brian Kendrick and Paul London.

Kelley: Cool, so how do you think you guys will do?

Nick: Well tonight is my first match, and Cody has been wrestling for a bit longer so I don▓t know. I mean I hope we definitely kick their asses.

Kelley: Uh Duh! You two are totally going to win. I mean come on you both are sons of legends. Wrestling is in your blood don▓t even sweat it, okay?

Nick: Alright, thanks, you▓ve got that one thing tonight don▓t you?

Kelley: No problem, and yeah I do. Im kind of nervous.

Nick: Oh please, you▓re the one telling me it will all be fine. You▓re the one who has wrestling in your blood, I mean come on you are a third generation. You should be fine going on National Televison.

Kelley: Yeah but still, its national television. This is my first actual tv apearance, you know.

Nick: Look girl don▓t sweat it ok? You will be fine, then Cody and I will do fine in the main event and it will all be a happy ending okay?

Kelley: Alright, Alright. Quit hassling me, but anyway I have to get going. I have to go talk to my brother.

Nick: Alright I have to go and find Brooke.

They both say their goodbyes and give each other a hug. Kelley steps away and walks down the hallway. Nick looks after her, sighs and just shakes his head and continues in the other direction.

After a few more minutes, Kelley arrives at a door that has RKO written across it. She doesn▓t even bother to knock just walks right on in. She sees Randy Orton looking in a mirror and flexing his muscles. She gives a little giggle which startles Orton and he whips his head around and backs into the wall.

Randy: Jesus Kel, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and don▓t you knock?

Kelley: Nope, not at all.

Randy: I could have been changing or naked.

Kelley: And when did that ever bother you when we were younger, at home and you would come barging in my room with nothing but a towel on and searching for your shoes?

Randy: That▓s different

Kelley: Whatever Randy

Randy: Come sit down we need to talk

Kelley: Alright

Randy: Look Im not happy about you being here, but your 18 now and there▓s nothing I can do.

Kelley: I know Randy but dad said I could come when I wanted.

Randy: I know but you▓re my baby sister and I love you and don▓t want to see you get hurt.

Kelley: Look I will be fine, okay?

Randy: Alright already, but you know I have your back in this place?

Kelley: Of course, otherwise Daddy and Grandpa would have your ass

They both give a laugh and continue their conversation.

Randy: So you excited for your debut tonight? Nervous? Care to talk about it?

Kelley: Yes I am excited. No Im not really nervous anymore. And No I don▓t want to talk about it because Vince said I couldn▓t tell you about it remember?

Randy: Yeah I know just thought being your big brother and all you wouldn▓t mind sharing a piece of information.

Kelley: No Randy Vince swore me to secrecy on who these people were and Im not supposed to tell anyone, especially the person that is the star of the segment Im doing.

Randy: Okay I tried and I failed.

Kelley: That you did, but anyway I have to go get ready for this thing so I will see you later.

They get up off the couch and she heads towards the door.

Kelley: Oh and Randy?

Randy: Yeah?

Kelley: Wear something sharp.

Randy: You Know I always do.

Kelley rolls her eyes and leaves the room. She gets back to her locker-room and finds Brooke there, smiling at a text on her cell.

Kelley: Let me guess, he▓s about 6▓1, amazing muscles, brown hair and a set of amazing eyes that you cant get enough of? Oh and has the initials CR?

Brooke: How did you guess?

Kelley: The smile and your blushing face .

Brooke: I don▓t blush

Kelley: Wanna bet on that?

Brooke: Nope! So how was talking to Randy?

Kelley: Went good, he doesn▓t like that Im here, but is dealing with it. I have been training for awhile┘hey wait how did you know I went and talked to my brother?

Brooke: Nick

Kelley: Yes of course of course. So you going to accompany Cody to the ring tonight? Im sure he would appreciate it.

Brooke: I don▓t know maybe, and we are just friends so I don▓t know why you▓re giving me that look.

Kelley: Oh yeah you guys are just friends, just like how birds don▓t fly.

Brooke: Very funny

Kelley: Anyway I have to go start getting ready for the segment, so I will see you later and you enjoy that conversation with your lover boy.

Brooke gives Kelley a funny face and throws a pillow at her as she goes to take a shower. About an hour or so later Kelley comes out in a knee length strapless black dress. Her hair is curled and pulled back. She goes over to her suitcase pulls out a pair of heels and then puts some finishing touches on her make-up. She leaves the locker-room and heads towards the entrance ramp. ⌠U and Ur Hand■ by Pink plays over the system and she steps out onto the ramp.

Lillian: And now from St Louis Missouri, Ms. Kelley Orton!

Kelley smiles as she walks down the ramp. The st louis fans erupting with noise. She gets in the ring and takes the mic that Lillian gives her.

Kelley: Hey St Louis, whats up? Anyway by now maybe most of you have realized that my last name is Orton, which isn▓t too common which obviously means Im related to Randy RKO Orton. You see im his little sister. And tonight Im here to do a little segment called ⌠This is your life.■ Where a superstar comes to the ring and out comes important people from his or her life. And tonight you see I get to interview my very own brother, so Randy why don▓t you come on out!

Randy▓s music hit and he comes out in a pair of nice dress pants and a black shirt. He has the first two undone and a big old grin. He walks down the ramp and gives his sister a big hug. The audience gives an ⌠aw■ sound. Kelley hands Randy the mic.

Randy: Well st louis here I am. This is my beautiful baby sister. Anyone harm her and they answer to me. Anyway Im going to give her the mic back.

Kelley: Alright Randy ⌠This is your Life.■ My first guest is someone who has not only here when our father was here, but also fought our grandfather. So Ladies and Gentlemen here is the one the only The Nature Boy Ric Flair!!!

The crowd erupts into cheers. Out comes The Nature Boy, he walks down the ramp and takes the mic from Kelley▓s hand.

Ric: Wow never did I think that I would ever have two Orton▓s in the ring one time. But this is not about me, this is about Randy. You are young and one of the best champion▓s I have ever met. You are also ambitious and I believe that you will one day get the chance to be champion again one day.

Randy nods in thanks to Ric. Flair hands the mic back to Kelley, she gives him a smile and Ric stands on the other side of Kelley.

Kelley: Alright now our next guest. Randy if it wasn▓t for him, you nor I wouldn▓t be in the spots that we are standing in right now. The man that has always been there for us. He has been our wall through the hard times, especially last year when Grandpa died. He has also our provider. So Randy here is a man that needs no introduction, a man that we both love, Our Dad!!!

Bob Orton comes out of the entrance. The fans all get on their feet and give the man the standing ovation that he deserves. He gets to the ring and shakes Ric▓s hand. Then he pulls both of his kids into a monster hug and takes the mic away from his youngest child.

Bob Orton: Well Well Well. I never thought I▓d see the day where I would see both of my children in the ring together. Randy since you were young I could tell that you would follow in my steps and your grandfather▓s, may he rest in piece, footsteps. I cant believe how far you▓ve come and the injuries you have had to face. I just hope that you know that I couldn▓t be happier, even right now if you decided to step down and never return to the ring again. I wouldn▓t care because you are my son and im proud of you. Also now that your darling angel of a sister is here, you▓re her protector, and I know you can do it.

Bob hands the mic back to his daughter as he begins to tear up. He steps to the side of Ric Flair.

Kelley: Thanks dad. That was a great speech. Now Randy we arent done. You debuted here in the WWE almost five years ago. You met several people here when you first got here but one sticks out in particular. They were the very first person you met, besides Vince. Im not saying their name, they are just going to come out here

Randy has a confused expression on his face and has no idea what his sister talking about, but when a certain intro of a theme song comes on Randy▓s face soon blanks and his eyes widen. The four occupants of the ring look up at the top of the ring as the person walks down. Randy stares at the person, then looks at his sister, back and forth until the person gets in the ring and takes the mic from Kelley▓s hands.

Person: Hello Randy.

Randy in barely but a whisper but caught on the mic says

Randy: Stacy┘.

AN: OK I know im evil and I stopped there, but I realized that this story was getting rather long and I didn▓t want to bore anyone with a long story just yet. As you can see there are already some potential couples and even more couples that you haven▓t seen. SO anyway please review and I don▓t have a beta so the story is probably messed up in some places. Also please criticize and let me know if you like it or not and please get others to read it. Now click on the little button┘ 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on "accidentally in love":**_

Randy has a confused expression on his face and has no idea what his sister talking about, but when a certain intro of a theme song comes on Randy's face soon blanks and his eyes widen. The four occupants of the ring look up at the top of the ring as the person walks down. Randy stares at the person, then looks at his sister, back and forth until the person gets in the ring and takes the mic from Kelley's hands.

Person: Hello Randy.

Randy in barely but a whisper but caught on the mic says

Randy: Stacy….

_**Now back to the story….**_

Randy looked at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes. The woman who he had RKO'd right before Wrestle Mania 21. All of the thoughts of him and her came rushing back to him and he almost fell over. The thoughts of just wanting to beat the Undertaker, he wanted to show he wasn't afraid but all he got was losing his girlfriend and having his little sister yell at him for a good week for doing what he did. He shook his head and took a look over at his sister who was just staring back at him, then he looked at Stacy again. Man he thought she looks perfect. She was wearing an off the shoulder black sweater, some jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. He's brought back out of his thoughts again, by a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed like years.

Stacy: Randy wow it's been a long time, just listen. I just wanted to say that I missed you and now that I'm back here for good, maybe we can get to talking again. And uh I'm not real sure what else to say here. It's kind of odd seeing you again but anyway I'm going to hand the mic back to Kelley now.

She hands the mic back to Kelley and soon tension rises in the ring. After a few short awkward moments Raw goes to commercial. When it comes back it's in the hallway with just Kelley, Stacy, Randy and Nick. Nick had come up to Kelley during commercial to tell her she did a good job. It's kind of awkward with each person kind of rocking back and forth on their toes. Both Randy and Stacy try to say something at the same time, but both falter. Kelley looks from the couple to Nick and back again, a pleading look in her eyes at Nick for some help. She stops and says a silent thank you when Nick speaks up.

Nick: Well Kelley and I have to go find my sister and Cody and make sure they aren't producing any little Hogan's or little Rhodes. I'm just kidding but we really should go find them, so Cody and I can talk about our match later. Bye Randy, Bye Stacy!

He then takes Kelley by the arm and steers her down the hallway. She looks at him with a sigh of relief, and they continue to chat as they walk down the hallway.

The scene switches to Stacy and Randy.

Stacy: So….

Randy: Yeah so….

Stacy: Kelley has really grown up hasn't she?

Randy: Yeah she has I wasn't too happy about her coming here but she's made a lot of friends and is really fitting in well.

Stacy: So what's up with her and Nick?

Randy: Oh those two? Absolutely nothing. Just friends. He was the second person she met here. After Brooke.

Stacy: Oh I'm so sure.

Randy: Hate to change the subject but this is awkward isn't it?

Stacy: Just a little bit.

Randy: Look I want to say sorry for what happened right before Wrestle Mania 21. It wasn't right.

Stacy: No its fine…

Randy: No isn't not Stace. I was an idiot. I was just so fueled by the adrenaline of wanting to beat the Undertaker, that I didn't want anything distracting me, including you. I realized the night that the Undertaker beat me that I had lost. It had hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so driven to everything and anything that I was blinded. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me, I missed you.

Stacy: Look Randy I understand completely about what happened, you needed to do what you had to do in order to have nothing in your way. No Distractions. After the night that you RKO'd me, I mean I was upset that you did what you did and my only solution was to leave and not think about you or this place, but I did. I tried forgetting about you by dating other people and it just didn't work. I still thought about you.

Randy: Oh yeah I thought I heard you got with someone else, his name was Jack or Joe or Jerry or something. How are you guys?

Stacy: Actually it was Geoff, and we broke up about two months ago.

Randy: I'm sorry to hear about that.

Stacy: Nah its okay, I'm the one who dumped him. He was a jerk.

Randy: How so?

Stacy: He cheated on me.

Randy: What a jackass, with whom?

Stacy: Paris Hilton, but don't worry I got him back.

Randy: How so?

Stacy: I went to his house and pulled a Carrie Underwood.

Randy: A what?

Stacy: A Carrie Underwood. Basically, okay so you know the song "Before He Cheats"?

Randy: yeah?

Stacy: Well you know the chorus of it how she talks about trashing up his car?

Randy: Yeah…..

With a sudden look of realization on his face, Randy gave a chuckle.

Randy: You didn't…

Stacy: But Oh I did.

Randy: Wow! I never expected for you to do that one.

Stacy: Yeah well people change.

Randy: Yeah people do.

Stacy: So this feels great doesn't it, you know talking and everything?

Randy: Yeah it does.

Stacy: You know they remind me of me and you.

Randy: Yeah…wait huh?

Stacy: Your sister and Nick.

Randy: How do they that?

Stacy: Well physical characteristics mostly. She has the brown hair and the uncanning blue eyes, just like you. He has brown eyes and blonde hair. I also see bits of you in Nick.

Randy: What does that have to do with me and you? And what do you see in Nick that you see in me or did see?

Stacy: Well I can see that mischievous playful look in his eye like you used to have. As for them being like us, Randy I know you don't see and don't want to see but those two are made for each other. They are perfect for one another. There is chemistry there and it just needs the right occasion to come bubbling over the surface.

Randy: Stacy you should know by now that I'm always going to be mischievous. And as for the chemistry between those two they have only really known each other for a month. I honestly doubt that there's anything there.

Stacy: Randy come on. I knew you for what like ten minutes and was quickly attracted to you.

Randy: Yeah, but?

Stacy: But nothing Randy. There's something there, don't deny it.

Randy: I want to though I'm her big brother, I have to watch out for her.

Stacy: I know you do, but listen she is a big girl now, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself look who she has for a big brother. If she needs your help she will go to you for it, okay?

Randy: Alright Alright. Look Stace this might sound weird but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go for a drink or two after the show?

Stacy: Sure sounds like a plan.

(_Brooke and Kelley's Locker-room_)

The two girls are lounging around in around their locker-room in designer jeans and matching layered t-shirts with tank tops underneath. Brooke in red tee-shirt and a light pink tank, with Kelley in a blue tee and a white tank. Both wearing matching ballet flats to their tee shirts. All of it from Candies. They both had just signed a deal with Candies and were rolling in the new merchandise they were getting from the company. They were just talking and flipping through magazines, when they heard a knock. Kelley being the closest to the door, got up and answered.

Kelley: About time you two lazy bums decided to show up, you do know you have a match in like five minutes right?

Cody: Ha-ha thanks. Well you see Mr. I'm obsessed with how I look and must spend 30 minutes gelling my hair over here took awhile.

Nick: I didn't spend 30 minutes doing my hair.

Cody: Okay fine then 25.

Both girls laugh and Brooke comes over and stands in the door frame with the other three.

Brooke: You guys pumped for the match?

Cody: Of course of course, you accompanying us to the ring?

Brooke: Well I was but Kelley and I may just hang out and watch from the big TV behind the curtain.

Cody: She can accompany us to the ring, if she wants.

Kelley: Are you sure?

Nick: Yeah sure.

Cody: Alright then lets go

The four headed down the walkway and towards the area behind the curtains. They had to wait because Brian Kendrick and Paul London went out first. After two minutes or so of the first pair promoting themselves, Cody Rhodes' music came on.

Lillian: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 400 lbs., being accompanied by Brooke Hogan and Kelley Orton, the team of Nick Hogan and Cody Rhodes!

The crowd gets on their feet, as the four come walking down the ramp, smiling. As they get to the steps the girls step to the side of the ring, and the boys get in the ring. The four guys give each other menacing glares. Nick and Brian are the first to fight. They go at it for several minutes, until Brian pulled an illegal move. The ref told him to pull off Nick. Nick rolled out of the ring and tagged Cody in. Of course Brian had to tag Paul in, in order for the match to be legal. As the match progressed, Nick slowly regained his breath back and continued hanging onto the ropes and cheered on his teammate. Before this match was over though, Nick and Brian would be tagged back in the match. It went on for at least another five minutes or so before Nick got the win.

Lillian: Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Nick Hogan.

Although it wasn't a happy ending yet. Paul being unhappy about the loss jumped in the ring and started pounding on Nick. Brian regained his composure and began the same thing. Cody quickly jumped in and pulled Paul off of Nick. Cody began to beat and kick Paul until he couldn't stand. The two girls looked on with wide eyes and prayed that everything would go smoothly. Nick had regained his composure, to the point where him and Cody had kicked Paul's and Brian's asses out of the ring.

Cody went over and gave his newfound tag partner, a regular old congratulator guy hug. Brooke and Kelley got in the ring. Brooke gave her brother a hug first and Kelley gave one to Cody. Then they switched. Nick pulled Kelley into a hug and swung her around. They started laughing and looked to wear Cody had kept Brooke in a hold. Everyone had a confused look on their face except Cody. He had a nervous, yet confident look on his face. He bent down and gave Brook a soft and sweet kiss. The whole crowd gave an "Aw" sound. Nick and Kelley gave a sigh, that went unnoticed by Brooke and Cody. All four of them left the ring and headed backstage.

Three hours later, Brooke and Kelley walk into their hotel room laughing their asses off.

Brooke: Well I'll say it was a pretty successful night, wasn't it?

Kelley; I'd say so Mrs. Rhodes.

Brooke: Very funny, we're not getting married. We just became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kelley: Alright but can I please say it?

Brooke: Say what?

Kelley: I told you so! I told you so!

Brooke: Ha-Ha. You were looking kind of comfortable with my brother there, when we were eating.

Kelley: Yeah when he was showing me his newest drifting run. Otherwise he was texting someone named Kylie.

Brooke: Oh no please tell me he isn't still talking to that bitch.

Kelley: Apparently, he is.

Brooke: I think I might go and kick his ass.

Kelley: Hey its cool man I kept getting texts from old friends. So what do you say we put on a movie and get in our pajamas?

Brooke: Sure sounds like fun how about "Just Like Heaven?"

Kelley: Okay

They both put on their pajamas and Kelley turns the TV and orders the movie off of paper view. They climb into their beds and watch the movie. Both falling asleep before the movie was even over.

**AN: Alright there's chapter 2. I know my chapters are long but I get rolling and I cant stop…lol anyway I hope you guys are enjoying and I'm going to try and speed up things within the next few chapters so it gets to present time. Alright that's about it, if you guys could just review that be great. Also I'm going to try and wait til I get more reviews before I update again. So like I said earlier, if you all could tell others about my story it would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

OK So this writer here is very extremely sorry for the length of time that she hasn't spent on this story!!!! Senior year caught up with me and then I just wasn't in the mood to write…my muse wasn't around, but here I am to try again…please read….

P.S. If you have any friends that you think would like this please tell them!!!!

P.P.S. I've decided that im combining this with the storyline from my other wrestling story called "Their Story" so any similarities you see, just ignore that other story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot outline and the characters that I created oh and im going ahead and making the story present time.

* * *

It had been over a year since Stacy had returned to RAW and Kelley had made her debut. Things between Randy and Stacy were going strong and she had forgiven him a long time ago for what had happened after that Wrestlemania. This past summer they had gone on a vacation to some of the most relaxing parts of Mexico, by themselves just to relax and get away from the stress of being a RAW superstar. They both came back dark, happy and stress free.

As for Randy's little sister, Kelley, well she had done a lot in the past year as well. She became a top diva, tag teaming alongside Stacy and Brooke Hogan. Most of the divas she had become friends with. However Brooke and Stacy had become her best friends. A few months after she joined the roster, and she had gained popularity, Vince gave her an onscreen storyline with Nick Hogan. It was weird at first, just because he was Brooke's little brother and Randy was watching her every move. However that onscreen romance went from just acting to real love. The two couldn't be separated, no matter where they went. Pictures were snapped and put in almost every magazine you could think of.

As for Brooke and Cody? Well they hit it off right away. A relationship so intense and full with passion that it sometimes made everyone else sick. As for the four of them, the four of them being Kelley, Brooke, Cody and Nick, they were called The Fab Four. They did everything together. In and out of the ring. Vacations, parties, etc. You name it, the Fab Four were probably there.

Like all couples, they fought, but fighting made the relationships stronger, or so they thought.

_**Present Day:**_

Nick and Cody's locker room:

Cody: Hey it's coming up on a year for you and Kelley isn't it?

Nick: Yea it is…

Nick trailed off as his phone played the song "Crazy Bitch" and he answered the text.

Cody: Dude that song has been playing non stop all day, who is that?

Nick: It's the song that plays for all my friends back home

Cody: Ah ok then

Cody rolled his eyes at Nick and went back to texting Brooke, things were going great but as of lately things had been weird. Her texts were off and she just wasn't the same, but he figured he would perk back up to her old self in no time.

Nick: What was that look for?

Cody: Nothing man, nothing.

Nick: Sure

Cody: Something just seems off that's all, you and Kelley are doing okay right?

Nick: What's that supposed to mean? Like everything with my sister and you are perfect.

Cody: Hey don't get on my case

Nick: Then don't get on mine

Cody: Damn man you're grouchy, still ticked off that the Little Orton isn't having sex with you?

Nick: My sex life is none of your business

Cody: Haha what sex life?

Nick: Nevermind

Cody gave Nick a weird look and grabbed his shower kit and clothes for later and headed to the shower.

Cody: Okay if your sister stops by or calls just tell her I will either call her back or just have her stay here

Nick: Will do

Cody walked out of the room, shaking his head at the younger Hogan. There had always been something off with the two second generation brother-sister pair, but he could never put his finger on it. Who knew though? He had his half brother Dustin, but they weren't that close in age, so maybe that had something to do with the closeness they had,

Thirty minutes later, he's walking back to his locker-room. As he reaches for the partially opened door, "Crazy Bitch" rang out, he sees Nick answer the phone and decides to wait.

Nick: Hey what's up?

Caller:…….

Nick: Yeah Yeah I know, but things are complicated with work and other things

Caller:……

Nick: I'll try and see what I can do, alright? I miss you too but things right now are just not working out like Brooke and I would them too, okay?

Caller:….

Nick: Yeah yeah I'll ring ya later…peace!

As Nick hangs up the phone, Cody walks back into the room and puts his stuff in the bag.

Cody: Hey man who was that?

Nick: An old friend from home, god why are you always on my case?

Cody: Dude what is up with you tonight? Actually these past couple of months, you have been jumpy and

uptight.

Nick: My god you're being the prick, and what's been up with you? Are you pissed off because my sister isn't giving it up?

Cody: Dude, chill out. It's my decision not to have sex remember?

Nick: Oh yeah that's right, man what's your problem?

Cody: Sorry I was raised different.

Nick: Man whatever, look I have to go make a few calls about some things, alright I will see you in a bit.

Cody: Whatever man, see you in a bit.

Nick leaves and Cody goes back to unloading his suitcase for the nights events. He had something special planned for Brooke, and he would hope that it would make their relationship stronger and make the coming New Year would be an eventful one for them. But first he would find out what the younger Hogan was up to before he did anything…

* * *

Authors Note: Alright I know its long and everything, and it maybe boring but im sorry…I got on a role, so those of you who are reading please tell me what you think and please tell others about this long and forgotten story.


End file.
